El mejor cumpleaños
by pipe92
Summary: Era el día de su cumpleaños, pero nada era felicidad en ella, su novio la había traicionado, no tenía razones para celebrar, pero jamás creyó que lleno se con un extraño que había conocido en un bar le fuera cambiar la vida y más que aquella noche fuera tan mágica , one shot lemon


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capitulo único**

Se encontraba en un bar mas popular de ciudad Satan , estaba celebrando su cumpleaños numero 21 , aunque habia invitado a toda la escuela , ella estaba sentada bebiendo sola ya dos botellas , aunque aun no estaba ebria deseaba estar lo luego que dos dias antes habia encontrado a su entonces novio con otra chica en el departamento que ambos compartían y ese hecho era el porque estaba bebiendo mas de la cuenta aquella noche , deseaba olvidar lo tonta que habia sido en confiar en el . Tras acabar de beber su segunda botella de alcohol , decidio ir a la barra para comprar mas , pero mientras estaba a punto de llegar choco con alquien

\- Es que soy invisible o que , fíjate por donde caminas , idiota - Grito la pelinegra lo mas fuerte posible ya que la música aun se encontraba muy fuerte , siguiendo su camino - Dame un trago , el mas fuere que tengas

El joven de la barra cumplio la orden sin decir nada , entregando le un pequeño vaso con un liquido marron , ella lo tomo y lo trago de un solo sorbo , frunciendo el ceño tras beberlo estaba mas fuerte de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada , pero aquel dia nada era suficiente , se disponía a sacar su dinero de la cartera para pagar su bebida , cuando alguien la detuvo clocando su mano sobre la suya

\- Yo me encargo de la cuenta , pide todo lo que quieras - manifiesta un joven alto , pelinegro y aparentemente musculoso

\- ¿Y tu quien se supone que eres? - Pregunta la chica confundida

\- Soy el "idiota" que no te ha visto hace un rato atras , digamos que pagare por ti en modo de disculpas , por haberte chocado - responde el chico con una sonría sincera

\- Como quieras , ya que deseas disculparte no te detendré , pídeme otro trago - manifiesta la chica de ojos azules mirando de reojo aquel muchacho , encontrando lo bastante guapo

Tras pasar una media hora, ella ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos tragos había tomado durante la noche, el chico pelinegro seguía pidiendo más tragos sin que ella le dirigiera la palabra , el solo se limitaba a observar la mientras bebía , por lo general , podía tomar bastante sin sufrir efecto algo , aunque bebía demasiado se ponía más cariñosa de lo habitual

\- ¿No crees que son suficientes tragos por hoy? – pregunto el chico de repente viendo cuantas bebidas había tomado

\- ¿Que acaso no tienes como pagar los? – Replico frunciendo el ceño algo molesta dejando su vaso a un lado

\- No me riefiero a eso solo que no es buena idea que bebas tanto – comenta el pelinegro arrepintiendo se de no haber la parado antes

\- Supongo que tienes razón – Dice la ojiazul dando se cuenta que ya se encontraba muy mareada por la ingesta de alcohol

\- ¿ Te sientes bien? – pregunta preocupado al ver el estado en el que se encontraba

\- No , creo que debería irme a casa - Responde la pelinegra sintiendo que por un momento su cabeza le daba

\- ¿Haz venido con alguien?

\- Solo en texi – mintió la ojiazul , en realidad había llegado en el auto de su mejor amiga , pero ella en ese momento seguramente se encontraría ocupada con su conquista de la noche

\- No creo que consigas un taxi decente a esta hora , si quieres te puedo llevar

\- Si no tienes problema – responde ella algo indiferente

\- Bien , vamos – dice mientras se disponía a pagar las bebidas que había comprado

Ambos caminaron hasta el estacionamiento del lugar , para subirse en una camioneta blanca , emprendiendo el viaje por la carretera , el chico pelinegro se dio cuenta que aún no sabía por dónde tenía que dirige para llevar a su acompañante

\- ¿En donde vives?

En ese momento Videl recordó que no podía volver otra vez a su departamento, cada rincón de este le recordaba lo tonta e ingenua que había sido, tampoco podía volver con su padre ya que se había peleado con el luego que este no aprobara su relación con su ahora ex novio maldecía el momento en el que había confiado en un chico como ese, su padres tenía razón pero era demasiado orgullosa como para volver arrastrando se del lugar que tanto le costó salir

\- Estoy esperando una respuesta – manifiesta el pelinegro que por primera vez en todo la noche se mostraba serio

\- Viviere contigo- respondió Videl como si no fuera nada importante

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo el soltando el volante por un segundo sorprendido por la declaración

\- Te explico, no tengo donde quedarme. Mi plan era emborracharme y quedarme inconsciente en el bar hasta el amanecer - Explica Videl mientras inventa la historia mas creible posible – Pero tu me convenciste de que debía parar de tomar…pues no tengo donde ir asi que

\- Asi qie , ¿que?

\- Asi que te puedes parar el auto en cualquier esquina o llevarme a tu casa por esta noche

\- Bien creo que lo mas corecto es llevarte a mi casa – Comenta el chico suspirando no era capaz de dejar aquella chica que pasar en la calle la nohe

Luego de unos 15 minutos en la carretera , al fin había llegado a uno de los edificios más modernos de la ciudad , Videl recordaba que aquellos edificios habían sido construido por la corporación capsula para los empleados de la compañía en los diferentes distritos , la pelinegra estaba sorprendida nunca imagino que aquel chico fuera trabajador de una de las empresas más importantes del mundo ,después de todo aparentaba tener su misma edad, una vez dentro tomaron el ascensor hasta el 9no pido hasta llegar a su apartamento

\- Bonito lugar – comenta la ojiazul una vez dentro

\- Si, aunque bastante grande para mi gusto – responde Gohan recordando como Bulma lo había obligado a recibir el departamento – Ire a buscar algo mi habitación , ponte cómoda

\- Claro – contesto Videl sentado en el silla de la sala , quería ver más del departamento pero el alcohol en sus veas no le permitieron estar de pie

\- Toma – dice Gohan entrégale unas prendas

\- ¿Para que es esto?

\- Seria buena idea si te cambiaras por algo más cómodo , además un baño te ayudara a bajar la borrachera

\- No estoy borracha – alega la pelinegra frunciendo el ceño

\- Como digas , el baño se encuentra al final del pasillo - informa el joven para evitar alguna posible confrotacion

Videl hizo caso y fue en la dirección que Gohan le había indicado, donde se encontró un hermoso baño , definitivamente los departamento de la corporación de los Brief era muy elegante pensó para si misma la pelinegra entrando a la tina donde permaneció por 10 minutos ya que se encontraba muy relajada , cuando salió de la tina se probó la ropa que aquel chico le había dado un short y una camisa que le quedaba ridículamente grande aunque era mejor que aun estar con su antigua ropa , de nuevo en el pasillo la ojiazul se encontró con Gohan el cual no traía camisa

\- Yo también me voy a bañar – dijo Gohan antes de pasar el lado de la pelinegra

\- Eh yo estare en la sala – responde la ojiazul sonrojada antes de salir en dirección

No era que nunca hubiera visto a ningún chico sin camisa pero ninguno era como aquel chico con músculos tan fornidos, ni siquiera su ex novio que se pasaba las tardes en el gimnasio , ya sentada nuevamente en el mueble de la sala , prendió el televisor , comenzando a cambiar canales hasta que se topó con uno por sorpresa , era un canal de películas porno , lo sabía bien ya que su ex novio lo había contratado

En la pantalla se mostraba un hombre penetrando fuertemente a una jovencita , la pelinegra sorprendida bajo al mínimo el volumen del televisor , después de un rato había perdido la noción del tiempo la película la había atrapado parecía hipnotizada , a medida que la película seguía su curso videl bajo su mano hasta su entre pierna , el deseo y la calentura la hicieron olvidar en donde se encontraba

Comenzó acariciando su vagina a través del short , mientras más vaya más húmeda se ponía , no aguanto más y metió su mano por dentro , al tocar sus labios vaginales y clítoris dejo escapar un leve gemido , para iniciar con su masturbación mientras veía como aquella chica en pantalla era penetrada .Tras unos minutos cerro los ojos ,para seguir dando se placer , esta vez introcucindo uno de los dedos , mientras se penetraba su ropa interior terminaba en el suela , para facilitar la tarea , hasta que una voz la trajo a la realidad

\- Necesitas ayuda -

Dijo Gohan quien se encontraba para la sorpresa de la pelinegra completamente desnudo , Videl abrió los ojos sobreltada , aun con su dedo en su entre pierna , no pudo responder cuando el ya se encontraba encima de la ojiazul , la beso lentamente y poco a poco fue introduciendo su lengua , la pelinegra no sabía cómo reaccionar , pero a los pocos minutos puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y profundizo el beso , siguieron besando se por varios minutos y luego retiro las ultimas prendas que le quedaba , volviendo a besarla estas acariciando todo su cuerpo

Poco a poco el pelinegro la iba levantando hasta quedar de pie frente a un mueble, la cargo y se la llevo a su cuarto, la tiro en la cama y se colocó nuevamente sobre ella , volvió a besarla , ahora con más fuerza , ella podía sentir su erección que casa vez era más fuerte , mientras seguía besándola Gohan bajo una de sus manos hasta la intimidad de ella , tocando su clítoris provocando de inmediato un gemido de parte de ella . Siguió tocando la misma zona , pero ahora basando el cuerpo de ella , fue bajando desde su cuello hasta el ombligo , al llegar a la parte de su entre pierna se detuvo y dejo de tocar

\- ¿Porque te detienes? – pregunto Videl sin entender la situación

\- Shh .. Calma – dice el pelinegro con una sonrisa lasciva

El pelinegro no dijo nada más y puso su cabeza en la intimidad de ella , con su lengua lamia sus labios vaginales y los gemidos de Videl eran cada vez mayores , siguiendo de esa manera por varios minutos , para luego introducir dos dedos en ella sin previo aviso , la ojiazul nuevamente gimió de placer , al terminar su labor Gohan volvió a su posición original y nuevamente beso a la pelinegra para que esta pudiera sentir su esencia también

Ahora era el turno de Videl. a diferencia de como lo había hecho Gohan momentos antes elle fue más directa , para probar la virilidad del muchacho que para ese momento se encontraba totalmente erecto , tan pronto lo introdujo en su boca , Gohan soltó un gemido de satisfacción , estuvo acariciando y lamiendo por varios minutos , pero ella quería , quería sentirla dentro de ella , sin decir ninguna palabra se sentó sobre el e introdujo su pene en su vagina , ambos gimieron de placer , al principio Videl sentía que estaba por ser partida en dos ya que el miembro de su ex novio era mucho menor comparado con el de aquel muchacho , pero luego del mete-saca solo podía sentir placer , luego de varios minutos en esa posición , sin sacar su miembro de ella , Gohan la coloco nuevamente abajo , en esta nuevo posición comenzó a penetrar la mas duro

\- Ah ahhh si

\- Te gusta que te den duro , eh

\- Si oh por dios…. me haces sentir en el cielo …sigue

\- Asi – preguntaba el pelinegro nuevamente a la vez que la penetraba mas duro y chupaba sus pezones

\- Ahh ahh mmm

Luego de un tiempo ambos llegaron al orgasmo en perfecta sincronía, mientras se corría Gohan saco su pene y lo coloco sobre Videl , la cual se tragó hasta la última gota de semen , ambos se desplomaron muy cansados , el pelinegro se costó a su lado y beso por última vez esa noche antes de quedarse dormidos , al llegar la mañana la ojiazul no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que no había maldecido despertar con tanta jaqueca

Una de las siluetas entre las sábanas, comenzó a contraerse levemente, presa de las náuseas y el dolor de cabeza, alargó su brazo y alcanzó una de las tantas almohadas a su alrededor, pero al cubrirse la cabeza con ella deseando reaunudar su sueño, un murmullo a su lado la alertó, seguido por una varonil mano aferrada a su cadera, atrayéndola hacia su misterioso acompañante

Apartando el vértigo y estirando sus músculos adormecidos, se incorporó sobre sus codos y giro el rostro hacia su espalda, notando a cierto pelinegro aferrado a ella, durmiendo tranquilamente con el rostro en la delicada espalda de su chica. Su vista le mostró los estragos de la noche anterior, al ver aquella habitación desecha, con la ropa de ambos regada por todos los lugares posibles, su cara ardió en vergüenza al ver sus bragas sobre la alfombra junto a los boxers del misterioso chico

-Mhhh...-el sueño del chico se disipó en cuanto sintió el movimiento a su lado y las sábanas siendo apartadas bruscamente.

Como si nada ocurriera el joven bostezo mientras rotaba en la cama y frotaba sus ojos con el puño, al rozar con su mano izquierda una sedosa piel misteriosa finalmente abrió sus ojos azabaches, topándose con los zafiros azules de la chica que conoció ayer y con la que tuvo sexo sin conocer su nombre.

-No...no, no; esta mal, muy mal.- cubriéndose con la sabana y abrazando su pecho, se lamento por lo ocurrido en esta habitacion, pero su cuerpo de excitaba al recuerdo de sus intensas caricias

-¿Te lamentas lo que ocurrió anoche.?-pese a la sorpresa de la chica, el pelinegro alargó su brazo y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de ella.

-Yo...- el terror con el que despertó, desapareció mientras ella se perdía en la mirada cariñosa que recibía.- no, no lo se... ¿Pero que ahí de ti?

\- Puedo ser honesto.-la ojiazul asintió, dando lugar a una sonrisa de parte de él, mientras aún sonriéndose de levando de la cama y de colocó a su lado, si soltar su rostro la atrajo había el, respirando brevemente su aroma, se apoderó de sus labios, mientras llevaba los brazos de la chica sobre su cuello. - fue la mejor noche de mi vida, no me arrepiento de haberla pasado contigo, eres tan hermosa...-sonrojada, la morena sólo lanzó el cuello hacia atrás, cuando los labios de su amante comenzaron su descenso mordisqueando suavemente

\- Yo tampoco me arrepiento

\- Aunque anoche fue maravilloso linda, ahí un pequeño problema... Su corazón golpeó contra su pecho, al escuchar esa frase y verlo alejarse de ella quedando sentados uno frente al otro.

-¿Que problema?.- acaso tenía pareja? Acaso le diría que no siente nada más que atracción física había ella? Sería el adiós a los momentos que ya estaba imaginando?

-Aún no se tu nombre, ni tu el mio. Vaya ironía después de el sexo tan bueno que tuvimos anoche. - Ambos rieron sin vergüenza alguna ante esa frase, mirándose a los ojos durante unos minutos, después de rozar su cuerpo levemente con sus tímidas manos, ambos hablaron finalmente, mostrando sus voces jadeantes. -me llamó Gohan...-susurro mientras comenzaba a empujaría hasta hacerla caer nuevamente entre las sábanas.

-Y yo Videl...-con pequeños jadeos, videl recibió con gusto el cuerpo de Gohan sobre el suyo, mientras lo rodeaba con las piernas y ambos rizaban mutuamente sus narices.

-Es muy pronto talvez pero no me importa...no sabes cuanto te amo videl.-sólo una sonrisa le respondió mientras comenzaban a hacer el amor nuevamente, esta vez gimiendo mutuamente sus nombres, sin temor a lo que pasará mañana


End file.
